


Valentine’s Day

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Thor and partner spend a romantic evening together.Based on prompt “Where am I supposed to keep this giant teddy bear?!”Written for Rivers Day of Love Marvel Valentines Day Challenge





	Valentine’s Day

It was as though the clock was broken. Each time you checked it the minute hand had hardly moved, still obstinately stuck at seven-twenty something no matter how much you willed it to say half past seven. Sighing, you checked your appearance in the mirror for the umpteenth time.

Getting ready early for a date wasn’t normally one of your strengths but today was an exception. Today was the first Valentine’s Day since you and Thor had started going out and you simply couldn’t wait to spend the evening with your beautiful man. Just the thought of seeing him made your heart beat a little faster. All day long you’d had one eye on the time, counting the minutes until you could leave work and rush home to your little apartment to shower and change.

Perching on the arm of the couch, you closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths to try to relax. Thor was such a romantic soul that every moment spent with him felt special. You knew how much he loved you, not just with his words (although he did tell you often) but because he made sure to show you in so many ways. Still, the first Valentine’s Day together was an occasion like no other and you just couldn’t help but be nervous.

A loud knock brought you back to reality and you sprang up to throw open the door, expecting to see a gorgeous 6’6” Asgardian towering over you. Instead you were faced with something even more immense than the God of Thunder - a massive fuzzy pink bear wearing a big red ribbon round its neck to form a neat bow tie.

As you stood, mouth hanging open, Thor peeped out from behind the bear with a huge grin on his face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

Getting over the initial surprise, you grinned back and reached to stroke the pink fur. “Happy Valentine’s Day, honey. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“I don’t believe it has a name yet. Do you like it?” Beaming from ear to ear, he picked up the cuddly toy and moved it closer. “My friends told me that people usually buy big presents for their partner on Valentine’s Day. And since I love you so much, I got the biggest thing I could find.” 

Thor’s enthusiasm was infectious and you couldn’t help but giggle as he wiggled the huge teddy at you eagerly. If you hadn’t been head over heels in love with him already, seeing Thor so adorably excited about your present would have melted your heart. You leaned in unsuccessfully to kiss him, getting a face full of fluffy pink fur instead.

“It’s really wonderful, I love it.” Putting your arms round the bear to give it a big hug, you tried and failed to lift it. “Geez, how heavy is this thing?”

With the mighty Thor providing the manual labour and you giving directions, the two of you managed to get your present through the door and into your apartment without too much fuss. At one point, a stray pink fuzzy arm had knocked over a side table, scattering your mail on the floor, but otherwise no casualties. With a satisfied grunt, Thor plopped the bear onto the couch and you bent to straighten out its ribbon.

As you stood up to admire your work, strong arms encircled your waist, pulling you close to a broad, muscular chest. Your eyes closed in bliss as he traced a line of featherlight kisses along the side of your neck, whispering “I love you” against your skin as his lips reached your pulse point.

Swivelling round you took his face in your hands, thumb stroking his cheek as your eyes met his loving gaze. As he leaned closer, you slid your arms around his neck and parted your mouth slightly to tug and suck softly at his lower lip. He sighed happily before capturing your mouth in a kiss, gentle at first but deepening in intensity as desire took over. Finally breaking apart to catch your breath you snuggled against him, intoxicated by the warmth of his body against yours. “I love you too, so much. This is heavenly.”

“Yes it is,” he said, nuzzling into your hair. One of his hands slid down your lower back to rest on your butt, giving a gentle squeeze. “We have a reservation for dinner, but I can cancel it if you wish?”

Although you were keen to find out where his hands might go next, your stomach growled loudly at the mention of food, a reminder that you’d skipped lunch so you could leave work early. “Dinner sounds great right now. There will be plenty of time for cuddling later,” you said, reluctantly pulling out of his embrace.

“Very well,” he chuckled, releasing his hold on you. “Are you ready to go?” 

You nodded, but then spied a small parcel and envelope on the kitchen counter. “Oh wait, I haven’t given you your present yet.”

Leading him over, you handed them to him with a smile. “Here. It’s not as big as the bear but I hope you’ll like it.”

As you’d expected, he laughed heartily at the card which had a cute cartoon image of him wearing his winged helmet under the message ‘You are a-Thor-able, be my Valentine’. You were less certain about the present though, and chewed at your bottom lip anxiously as his fingers tore at the heart-covered wrapping paper.

His eyes gleamed as he examined the pewter hip flask engraved with the Norse rune for ‘Eternal Love’. “This is wonderful.”

“Is it OK? I mean, I researched it so hopefully the rune means what I think it does but I know you already have a flask and its probably much more valuable... ” You were starting to ramble nervously but he silenced you by pressing his lips to yours.

“The rune means the same in Asgardian, and it is perfect. And this is far more precious than any antique, my love.” After another kiss and one last fond look at the flask, he slipped it carefully into his jacket pocket and stood, holding out his hand. “Shall we go?”  
*****

You had hardly managed to turn your key in the lock before his lips were on yours, unable to resist you any longer. Fumbling round him with one hand, you grabbed the handle and pushed the door open with one hand whilst your other slid to the back of his neck, eagerly returning the kiss and encouraging him to continue. Half stumbling through the open doorway and kicking the door shut, you moaned softly against his mouth as bodies pressed together, fingers tangled in hair, hands tugged at clothes.

You were both familiar enough with the layout of your apartment to move across the room with eyes closed, lost in each other. Feeling the couch behind him, Thor blindly dropped backwards onto it, dragging you with him. At least he tried to. He hadn’t accounted for the huge stuffed bear that was taking up most of the seat though and you both bounced off and rolled onto the floor in a tangle of limbs, ending with you lying on top of him.

“Ouch.” You pushed yourself up so you were straddling his lap, groaning as you rubbed your elbow which had taken the brunt of your fall. “Smooth move, lover boy.”

A cheeky grin spread across Thor’s face as his gaze travelled over your body, fingers stroking up your thighs to grasp your hips. “Well, it wasn’t the original plan but this position still works for me.” 

Normally you loved that he couldn’t keep his hands off you but landing on the floor in a heap had put a damper on your romantic mood.

“Easy, I need a minute to recover.” Gently slapping his hands away and ignoring his playful protests, you moved off his lap so you were sat on the floor facing him. “Seriously, honey, I love your present and it’s really sweet of you but I’ve got a tiny apartment. Where am I supposed to keep this giant teddy bear?!”

Thor sat up, looking suddenly nervous. “Well I was thinking, why don’t we get a larger apartment? Then there would be plenty of room for the bear,” he said cautiously, watching your face keenly to gauge your reaction.

“Yeah, that’d be great if I could afford a bigger place but that’s...” You paused, eyes widening as your brain caught up with what he’d just said. “Wait. Did you just say ‘we’ should get a bigger apartment?”

He reached out to tenderly take your hand in his. “My love, I know that we have not known each other for very long but you make me happier than I ever believed possible. Being with you is everything to me. So, if you agree, I wish to have a home here on Midgard - with you.”

As he finished speaking you threw yourself forwards, almost knocking him over as you enveloped him in a huge hug.

“Does this mean you agree?” His words were slightly muffled due to the fact that you were half-smothering him. 

Although he didn’t seem to mind one bit that his face was squished against your neck, you relaxed your hold on him and rested your forehead against his, wondering how you could be so lucky to be sharing your life with this perfect man. “Oh yes, yes! I want to live together more than anything.” 

“We can start looking for somewhere tomorrow, if you like,” he murmured, slightly breathless. “Do you have any ideas of what you want our new home to be like?”

A feeling of warmth spread through your chest at the words ‘our home’.  
“Anything is fine by me. Just as long as there’s plenty of space for my two gorgeous Thors.” You smiled at him, seeing him frown in confusion. “Oh, that’s what I’m calling my bear. So even when you’re away saving the Universe, I still have a big soft Thor to cuddle up to at night.”

“You like your present then?”

“It’s really lovely. Nearly as wonderful as you,” you said, giving him another hug before turning to look at the bear. “And I really like the red bow tie, it’s a good look. Maybe you can try it on for me?”

Thor looked at the bear’s ribbon and then down at his own clothes. “If you like. I don’t think it goes with this outfit though.”

You ran your hands slowly down his chest, enjoying the feel of the muscles flexing under your fingertips, before starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. “Oh no, I want to see you wearing JUST the bow tie.” 

Pulling you closer, he gave you a mischievous grin. “That can definitely be arranged.”


End file.
